Love her till i die
by Miss mini ginny
Summary: James wants to go to the ball with Lily, Lily wants to go with James. Of course, that doesn't actually happen, so madness ensues. Includes, a distraction, a tree and white kitten heels.ENJOY! WARNING contains pointless fluff! read at ur own risk!:P


A/N: Pure and utter fluff, pretty much plotless, if you're a dark ficcer like someone I know cough cough Kat cough cough than I suggest you either NOT read this or read it and become a fluff lover like me! BTW, I had quite a few reviews, but I had to add and correct a few things so I deleted the story. Consider this the reviewed and edited version. IMPORTANT though after reading it u could prbly figure this out, Lily's POV is in Italics coz my comp screwed up, and u couldn't tell where one point of view ended. Please read and review!  
  
** Love her till I die  
By: Miss Mini Ginny**

**The poem is There was a lady sweet and kind by Thomas Ford**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, though I wish I did, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. sighs_  
  
**__**

_**There is a lady sweet and kind,**_

_**Was never a face so pleased my mind;**_

_**I did but see her passing by,**_

**_And I will love her till I die._**

**_  
_**

In all the years that he had been in love with her, he had never thought that she could look as beautiful as she did now, standing there in her white silk spaghetti strap dress. The only thing he could think of was her. The way her eyes shone when she laughed, the way her soft pink lips smiled when she saw him and the way her hips swayed slightly when she walked over to see him - like right now. Why couldn't she be his? Why couldn't he have the liberty to kiss those lips? And why couldn't he answer her right now? He finally snapped out of his reverie and said "hello" with one of the smiles that made the entire female population of Hogwarts swoon. He knew, though, that she was obviously immune to his charm, and immediately wondered why he bothered. As she blushed slightly, he remembered.  
  
_ It took a few moments to recover from that smile, but she made sure that her white kitten heels stayed firmly planted on the red carpet in the gryffindor common room. It would not do to let him know that the smile worked on her as well as every other girl she knew.  
  
Lily had thought that maybe he would ask her out when Dumbledore had announced another Yule ball, but he hadn't and she had lost all hope. Nevertheless, she had refused every other boy who had asked her and now found herself attending the ball alone. However, much to her relief, it seemed that James had no date either.  
_

_****_

_**Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,**_

_**Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,**_

_**Beguiles my heart, I know not why,**_

**_And I will love her till I die._**

**_  
_**  
James knew that he shouldn't be happy that Lily had no date to the Yule ball, but he was. He had wanted to ask her the very day that the ball was announced, but she had been surrounded by what seemed like every boy in Hogwarts for weeks. Of course, he could have, like all of the others, not cared about how embarrassed she would be and asked her out in front of a crowd. But that wasn't going to happen. James Potter had learned his lesson. This time, he wanted it to be special. So, no matter how hard he had tried over the past few weeks to get her alone, it just wasn't possible. Boys surrounded her in the hall, in the common room, in class and many even attempted, with disastrous result, to climb the stairs that led to her dormitory. He hadn't gone that far, but he would have if he thought that there was a chance that he was the guy that she was waiting for. They had just become friends after all. She had hated him since first year. It was simply too much to hope. She could never love him the way he loved her. Could she?  
  
_ "Walk me to the great hall?" It took all her strength to get up the nerve to ask him that simple question. But, to her relief, he nodded and she put her arm in his. They walked down the halls together and everywhere they went, whispers followed. Having finally arrived at the great hall, they took their usual seats near Remus and Sirius. They both had dates and seemed too absorbed to notice that Lily and James had walked in, let alone sat down next to them. The ball started and food appeared on all their plates. Soon, Lily was vaguely aware that Dumbledore had gotten up to make a speech but to be honest; she was too busy thinking about James's knee, which kept brushing hers under the table.  
  
_   
  
James was usually the one who paid the most attention during Dumbledore's speeches, but right now he was too busy "accidentally" brushing his knee against Lily's. He looked up from his plate, which he realized he had been staring at for quite some time and looked at Lily, who he was surprised to see was looking directly at him. He quickly pulled his knee away and she turned to look at Dumbledore. He was disappointed at having lost the contact, but a minute later Lily's knee came and rested right next to his and the contact that they had had before was restored. He expected her to pull her knee away immediately, but it remained firmly in place. But, it couldn't have been done on purpose, could it? Because she could never like him in that way, could she?  
  
_ Lily was relieved when Dumbledore's speech was over, she didn't know what to think anymore, James had pulled his knee away when he had noticed her looking at him, but he hadn't pulled away when she had touched his knee. She suddenly realized that everyone in the hall was standing up and that all the food had disappeared.  
  
"Umm... Lily?" said Sirius, "when someone says stand up, it usually means get out of your seat and quit staring at your empty plate."  
  
She blushed, and stood up as everyone laughed quietly. Soon all the tables were moved and there was a clear place to dance. The music started and, right away, every dateless boy in Hogwarts headed her way. She quickly grabbed James's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.  
_  
  
He was talking to Remus and his date Kat when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He was startled for a minute and then relaxed when he realized who it was. She looked worried and her eyes were darting around the great hall.  
  
"PLEASE HELP ME! THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME!!" Lily exclaimed after finally catching her breath. At first, he didn't understand, but, looking around at all the guys moving closer and closer, obviously getting ready to cut in, he caught on. He turned back to Lily who was looking up at him pleadingly, and he quickly racked his brain for a plan that would get them both out of there without Lily having to dance with any other guy and without James having to beat up all of them. Lily was now looking around the hall worriedly again, so James decided their best shot would probably be a distraction... One that would last long enough for them to make a run for it. Glancing at his two best friends, he concluded that this was a job for Sirius Black.  
  
_ Lily was surprised to find herself being danced over to a corner where Sirius was snogging his date (and Lily's best friend) Amanda. James whispered something in Sirius's ear, who looked up and nodded as he took in the numerous guys who were quickly approaching. Then, he whispered in Amanda's ear who sighed and also nodded, obviously knowing that she was going to be part of the distraction... Again. Sirius ran out into the crowd with Amanda in tow. Lily watched in shock as a perfect distraction was executed before her eyes.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME, SIRIUS BLACK?!?" Shrieked Amanda as they reached the middle of the dance floor, bursting into realistic fake tears. Lily didn't have time to hear his answer however since she was being dragged to the nearest exit.  
  
_   
  
"James?" he heard Lily ask, when they where safe in the entrance hall. "Where are you taking me?" James didn't answer as, truthfully, he had no idea where he was taking her. He was acting on pure impulse, and all rational thought was lost. He kept walking until they were outside and halfway to his favorite tree by the lake, before Lily finally pulled her hand away and stopped him from going any further. James was startled at the sudden loss of contact and turned around to see Lily, standing perfectly still, staring straight at him, as if silently debating what to do next.  
  
_ Lily didn't really want to stop him. She knew they were headed for the spot near the tree by the lake and she could think of nothing she wanted to do more than to curl up in James's arms and watch the stars. But for some reason, Lily couldn't bring herself to let James drag her to the tree. At least... Not without some explanations first. James was looking at her quizzically and she wasn't sure she liked it, she decided to break the silence, since he obviously wasn't going to.  
  
"James, I think, we need to talk." James just kept looking at her, not speaking.  
  
"You're sending me mixed signals here. I thought you liked me, and then the ball was announced and you didn't ask me to go, but then you helped me out when all the boys where after me, and bring me outside, alone, and now your not answering me and its making me very nervous and I know I'm rambling but... I love you, James."  
  
Lily had no idea what possessed her to say it but it was done - and she was glad. The only problem now was that James was still standing there silently, staring at her in shock. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she turned around to hide them. She was about to start running back to the castle and lock herself in her dormitory until the end of time, when she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm. She was suddenly turned around facing James, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek and see every detail of his hazel eyes. He looked her in the eye for a minute before his eyes flickered down to her lips. Still, nothing happened. James, self-professed idiot, just continued to stare at her lips, as if trying to decide whether to say something or kiss her first.  
_  
  
James realized that he was staring at her lips, but he didn't care. Lily was looking at him longingly and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Everything rested on his choice right now. He needed to decide whether to kiss her, or say something and take a chance at his voice cracking. Lily was starting to become impatient and he knew that if he didn't do something soon, he might very well lose her forever. There were hundreds of other guys in Hogwarts who would give anything to hear Lily say, "I love you" to them. Don't get it wrong; he loved her back, more than all the other guys ever could. It was getting up the nerve to say anything that was the hard part. He finally decided that the best way to proceed was action first, words later. He had made up his mind and now he had to act on it before Lily changed hers and ran to her dormitory and never talked to him again.  
  
_ Lily could hear James's breathing get quicker and quicker, and looked back up into his eyes for what seemed like the billionth time. Was he ever going to do anything? Should she just turn around now? If he had to think about it this long could he really love her? She knew that tears had started to fall down her cheeks as she realized that maybe he didn't love her the way she did. Suddenly James lifted his hand and wiped the tears of her cheek, but even after the tears where gone his hand lingered. He slowly brought his hand to her mouth and ran his thumb along her trembling bottom lip. She nearly fell backwards, but was surprised to find James's other hand resting low on her back, ready to catch her. Then after another deep breath he bent his head lower, moving his hand so that both were circling her waist, and he slowly brought his mouth to hers. Lily closed her eyes as their mouths met, she didn't kiss him back at first, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on hers.  
_  
  
James pulled away slightly. There was something wrong, he thought as he looked at her closed eyes and tried not to think about how much he wanted to keep kissing her. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him questioningly. He looked back at her the same way. He had been kissing her, but she hadn't been kissing him back, did she want him to speak first? Was he moving too fast? All of these questions were racing through his mind as James opened his mouth to ask her, but she seemed to have read his mind and she slowly brought her lips up to his and kissed him, hard. All ability to think straight was lost for the hundredth time that night. They kissed for several minutes, before James even started to think about ending the kiss. He finally lifted his head and looked at her, pulled up close to him, leaning back into his hands as if without him to hold her up she would collapse. He had never been so happy in his life. It was the best feeling in the world to be in love and he could only think of one thing that could make it even better. Lily seemed to have regained her balance, but he kept his arms around her, keeping her as close as possible. Her head finally rested on his chest, and her breathing returned to normal. He thought he could have stayed that way forever, but decided to lead her over to the tree.  
  
_  
Lily followed him this time. She knew that he loved her she had felt it. Maybe if she went with him, he would tell her... Not to mention she would probably get to sit down, which would be a relief as she was feeling a bit lightheaded and her feet were starting to hurt. When they reached the tree, James sat down, and pulled Lily so that she was almost on top of him (not that she minded). They just sat there for a moment, her head on his, watching the stars above. It took a moment for her to realize that he was looking at her instead of the stars. James cleared his throat and laid his head on her shoulder. She sucked in a breath. Was this it, after all this time?  
  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered into the crook of her neck. It was barely audible, and she thought that maybe he had been thinking out loud rather than saying it on purpose, but he had said it nonetheless. Lily stayed silent so as not to ruin the moment, though she had to bite her tongue a little to stop from saying thank you.  
  
She looked back up at the stars and wished that he would say it. She silently urged him to say what he felt instead of expecting her to know. Finally, Lily concluded that if she wanted to hear him say it, she would have to make him say it. She stood up abruptly, as if she was completely fed up, and started walking towards the school.  
  
"Goodnight, James," she called over her shoulder in the coldest tone she could manage. Lily turned to look at him for a second and noticed he seemed to have gone into shock. He was just sitting there, looking confused. Messing with his head was too much fun.  
_  
  
James, dumbstruck, watched Lily's retreating back. What had happened? One minute they had been comfortably sitting under the tree, and the next she was halfway back to the school. It finally occurred to him that he might have waited too long to say what he had meant to say all along.  
  
"I love you Lily!" James practically yelled across the grounds. She turned around slowly and, even in the dark, he could see that she was beaming. She walked back towards the tree and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked jokingly, holding his hand up to her mouth and kissing the palm. "I thought I was going to have to come back over here and spell it out." He was about to answer, but Lily's mouth was already on his, so he settled for kissing her back. After a few minutes they pulled away, both gasping for air, but still smiling. Again they sat down, and looked at the stars above.  
  
_ Lily was only too happy to sit with James in silence and watch the stars, but it was getting a bit chilly and, involuntarily, she shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" she heard James whisper in her ear. Before she had time to answer, he pulled her closer, so that she was sitting on his lap with his arms around her.  
  
"That's better," she whispered, her head resting on his chest. Life couldn't get any better than this. She knew she was stupid for thinking that she was in love after only a few months of actually LIKING him, but she also knew it was true. She was in love with JAMES POTTER! If anyone had told her that a couple of years ago, she would have told them they were fit for the asylum and kicked them.  
_  
  
He knew that he shouldn't already be thinking about their future, but he couldn't help it. Besides, what does it matter if he started planning dates? Oh, who was he kidding, he was already deciding what kind of wedding ring he should get her. No matter what the turn out, however, one thing was certain as he looked at the one girl he loved. He would love Lily Evans until he died.

_****_

_**Cupid is winged and he doth range,**_

_**Her country, so my love doth change:**_

_**But change she earth, or change she sky,**_

**_And I will love her till I die._**

**_  
_**  
A/N: Ok so it turned out WAY mushier than I expected! I was going to write something with less fluff for a change, I have like seven fan fics written and they're all mushy! But, what can I say I am the FLUFF QUEEN! At least people who are always going around looking for fluff won't have to look very far. There is only one thing I would like to add though, I would like to ask Kat my beta and best friend to please not strangle me after reading this incredibly mushy fic, because I would like to post more fluff for anyone who read this fic and liked it! I CAN'T DO THAT IF IM DEAD! Thx Kat!  
  
Toodles,  
  
**_ Miss Mini Ginny_**


End file.
